Sentimientos de un mortífago.
by Nuitari
Summary: capitulo ocho... no todos los Gryffindor son iguales
1. Default Chapter

Sentimientos de un mortífago.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
¡Tu no eres mi madre!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Maldición- dijo Lucius cuando un grupo del ministerio se presento para llevarlo a Azkaban por ......el asesinato de un antiguo auror en el que al parecer él estaba implicado.  
  
Ese día Draco apenas estaba regresando de sus clases privadas de quidditch cuando vio que se llevaban a su padre. Justo en ese momento Lucius volteó a ver a un sorprendido Draco mientras con la mirada le daba a entender que ahora él era el responsable de el honor de los Malfoy.  
  
Draco devolvió la mirada comunicándole que todo estaría bien  
  
Unos cuantos días después; en la puerta de la mansión estaba un grupo de cateo ...encabezado por Arthur Weasley pera examinar la mansión ...Draco no estaba en casa pero su madre; Narcisa dejo entrar a los magos por temor a que a ella se la llevaran también y su "pobre" hijo quedara desamparado .  
  
Draco apenas acababa de llegar de una reunión con otros mortífagos donde discutían como sacar a su padre y cuando llego se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que un Weasley hubiera siquiera puesto un pie dentro de su propiedad y aún mas de que incluso su propia madre los hubiera dejado entrar, la busco con la mirada y finalmente la descubrió llorando en un sillón.  
  
Cuando Narcisa vio a Draco parado ahí; esperando una explicación , viéndola de la misma manera que cuando Lucius se enfadaba por haber hecho algo que no debía un escalofrío recorrió su espalda e intento explicar su comportamiento.  
  
Draco, cariño yo- pero en ese momento Draco le lanzo una mirada gélida y le dijo casi en un susurro - Eres un ser despreciable- y se fue.  
  
Cuando Narcisa se recuperó un poco fue a la habitación de su hijo para intentar hablar con él y hacerle entender que todo era por su propio bien.  
  
Lo encontró apenas vistiéndose después de darse un baño, solo le faltaba ponerse una camisa; Narcisa se acerco lentamente -Dragoncito- dijo con una voz suave y maternal -Vete - respondió el secamente, así que lo intento de nuevo -Dragoncito, déjame explicarte- el la miró con furia y gritó -¡Explicarme que! ¿Que eres una traidora? Vete-  
  
Pero..-vete y no vuelvas a llamarme así– Narcisa suspiró y se fue muy dolida por el trato que había recibido de su propio hijo.  
  
Dado que nadie le hablaba en la mansión por ordenes de Draco, lo sabía porque cuando intentó hablar con un elfo éste le entrego un papel que decía:  
  
En esta casa nadie puede hablar con la señora, es una traidora y saben a los que se atienen si lo hacen.  
  
Ella lo leyó y sintió como una puñalada en el estomago; era la letra de Draco .  
  
Ni siquiera sus amistades se dignaban a mirarla, así que comenzó a frecuentar bares y a regresar ebria a altas horas de la noche. Durante el día se dedicaba a tomar y a contar cosas sobre la prácticas que hacían los mortífagos diciendo al mismo tiempo que deseaba que todos murieran de una vez por todas; incluso su marido.  
  
Cuando Draco escucho esto se enfureció y decidió mandarla a el Hospital psiquiátrico de San Mungo; después de todo su padre lo iba a hacer de todas formas cuando ya no la necesitara, se lo había contado unos años antes, durante su primera reunión.  
  
Al otro día, cuando los trabajadores del Hospital se la llevaban Narcisa gritaba como un animal enfurecido -¡No puedes!, ¡Soy tu madre ¡ - ante esto los trabajadores se quedaron viendo a Draco, no podían creer lo que oían – Viendo esto Draco les respondió tranquilamente – No es mi madre, es tan solo ..... tan solo una tía mía que sufre de sus facultades, perdió a su hijo durante lo de ustedes-ya-saben-quien y como yo me le parecía mucho, piensa que soy yo-.  
  
Ante esta explicación los trabajadores quedaron satisfechos y se fueron en medio de los gritos histéricos de la señora Malfoy.  
  
Bien.... un problema menos- se dijo Draco, – ahora tengo que sacar a mi padre de Azkaban.  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Bueno, que tal?? Es mi primer fanfic ......no tengo mucho que decir así que por favor  
  
Review 


	2. Descubrimientos

Capitulo 2  
  
Descubrimientos.  
  
Narcisa estaba ya perfectamente instalada en su habitación en San Mungo, se dirigía al jardín cuando de pronto pudo ver a alguien conocido. Aun no lograba recordar quien era, pero se acerco para ver su rostro; tal vez así la reconocería, súbitamente la recordó, ¡Era la señora Longbottom!  
  
La ultima vez que la había visto fue justo el día de su graduación, Narcisa siempre la había tratado con desprecio, después de todo se sentía superior por ser una Slytherin; esa superioridad la había aislado completamente y había arruinado su vida.  
  
Decidió hablarle, aquí no había que guardar las apariencias; no había ningún Lucius que la hiciera sentir como un adorno, ningún circulo de "amigas" que se comportaran hipócritamente, ahora podría mostrar como era ella realmente.  
  
Ho..hola - dijo tímidamente, ¿tímidamente? ella nunca había sido tímida, bueno ahora no importaba mucho eso - ella la miró con un dejo de tristeza y respondió - Hola - se formó un silencio incómodo, Narcisa sabia que debía decir algo, después de todo era ella quien se le había dirigido - Hum ... y .... ¿cómo has estado? - Bien....dentro de lo que cabe - ¿Dentro de lo que cabe? - Narcisa estaba un poco confundida - Si, extraño a Neville - ¡ Un momento! ¿Extrañaba a su hijo? Pero, eso no era posible; se supone que ...que no recordaba nada, o al menos eso era lo que le había hecho el hechizo de Vold..... es decir .....su señor -.  
  
Narcisa no pudo resistirse y preguntó de nuevo - ¿De verdad lo recuerdas? - Por supuesto, un hijo no es fácil de olvidar ¿No lo crees? - eso hizo que Narcisa pensara en Draco; en el pequeño dragón que no volvería a ser jamás, se entristeció, pero inmediatamente después recordó con mucho rencor que su "hijito" la había metido allí.  
  
Le dedicó una vaga despedida y se alejo apresuradamente.  
  
Mientras tanto, Draco abordaba el Expresso de Hogwarts con un aire pensativo; ignorando todo lo que lo rodeaba y justo en el momento en que se dirigía al compartimiento que consideraba "suyo" una voz burlona le dijo - Vaya Malfoy, al parecer tu padre logró entrar al lugar donde pertenece -; era Ron Weasley, Draco ni siquiera dio muestras de haberlo oído - Malfoy ¿qué acaso estas sordo? - Draco seguía sin contestar - en ese momento Hermione intervino - ¡Vamos Ron! ¿Qué sentirías tú, si tu padre estuviera preso? - No le tendrás lastima ¿O si Hermione? - No, yo solo... - Crabbe y Goyle; que venían justo detrás de Ron y Hermione se les acercaron amenazadoramente - Estee.... mejor vámonos -, se fueron alejando lentamente.  
  
Crabbe le preguntó a Draco - ¿De verdad no escuchaste a Weasel? - ¿Qué acaso dijo algo? - respondió con un tono de superioridad, Crabbe lo miro confundido - Pues...si .... - Ah, es que yo no escucho a la gentuza que está muy por debajo de mi categoría - esto lo pronunció de manera que Ron y Hermione pudieran escucharlo perfectamente; se enfurecieron, pero mejor no dijeron nada, sería como comprobar que ellos se comportaban como gentuza.  
  
Cuando finalmente llego a su lugar, les dijo a sus dos "amigos" - Ustedes búsquense otro lugar, necesito estar solo - P...pero es que... - en ese momento les dirigió una mirada fulminante - S....si claro, si nos necesitas solo llámanos - dijeron al unísono; sabían que a pesar de que Draco no era tan fuerte como ellos, sabía bastante de magia obscura como para provocarles mucho daño.  
  
El tiempo pasó rápidamente, Draco apenas comió durante el banquete y tenía un aspecto preocupado, Snape se dio cuenta de esto, sabía como se sentía tener que cargar con demasiadas responsabilidades a esa edad; así que decidió hablar con Draco después del banquete.  
  
Cuando finalmente logró encontrarlo, entre tantos alumnos nuevos era un poco difícil, le dijo - Necesito hablar contigo, mañana en mi despacho después de clases - se fue tan velozmente que ni siquiera dio tiempo de que Draco le diera una negativa.  
  
De seguro quiere ayudarme por el asunto de mi padre..... bueno, me servirá su ayuda hasta que lo saque de esa prisión- pensó Draco con un poco de remordimiento, a su padre nunca le había agradado Severus, aunque era su profesor favorito, - y con un suspiro se fue a la cama.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
Notas: lo acepto... este capitulo es un asco. Por cierto si quieren saber por que eso de "dragoncito" lean mi otra historia, se llama "Ojos de Niebla"  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Liza (mi primer review!!!!!)  
  
Cali-chan (no eres la única loca que adora a Draco, je conmigo somos dos)  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker (no es tan sentimental esto ¿o si?)  
  
También a todos los que lo leyeron, aunque no hayan puesto un review. 


	3. Crucio

Capitulo 3.  
  
Crucio.  
  
  
  
  
  
DespuÃ©s de su primera clase, Draco se dirigiÃ³ a la sala comÃºn de Slytherin, no estaba de humor para soportar a McGonagall y menos para que se pusiera a decir lo bien que lo hacÃ­a esa sangre sucia Granger, a medio camino decidiÃ³ que mejor irÃ­a a la biblioteca; tal vez buscar algo para sacar a su padre de Azkaban lo distraerÃ­a un poco o al menos habrÃ­a servido de algo perder una clase.  
  
TomÃ³ un libro, ni siquiera se molestÃ³ en ver el titulo, y se dirigiÃ³ hacia la zona mÃ¡s alejada de la biblioteca para no tener que soportar las miradas inquisitivas de Madame Pince, se sentÃ³ en un sillÃ³n, abriÃ³ el libro, pero no pudo concentrarse, su mente se puso a viajar y el se quedo con la mirada fija y triste.  
  
De pronto le hablo una chica, - Errrr, Â¿Oye estas leyendo ese libro? â€" Draco ni en cuenta, - PreguntÃ©, si estabas leyendo ese libro â€" nada â€" Â¡Â¡Â¡MaldiciÃ³n, Â¿Que estas sordo o que?!!! â€" Draco pareciÃ³ despertar - Â¿QuÃ© dijiste? â€" OlvÃ­dalo, mejor busco otro.  
  
Â¡Â¡Un momento, a mi nadie me grita!! â€" Draco recobrÃ³ su postura de superioridad, la chica volteÃ³ y le contesto retadoramente - Â¿A si? â€" lo mirÃ³ de arriba abajo â€" Si, Â¿QuÃ© acaso no sabes quien soy? - Un Malfoy por lo que veo â€" Exacto, Â¿Y que acaso eso no te dice nada? â€" la chica pareciÃ³ meditarlo un momento â€" En realidad, no â€" Draco se puso rojo de coraje, como se atrevÃ­a esa .... esa.... â€" Por cierto, Â¿Como te llamas? â€" preguntÃ³ con malicia, - Â¿Para quÃ© quieres saberlo? â€" respondiÃ³ enojada â€" Para saber quien se ha atrevido a dirigirse a mÃ­ de esa manera â€" Majere, Kian Majere â€" y se fue, con un aire de superioridad muy parecido al suyo.  
  
Â¡Â¡Espera que aun no termino contigo!! â€" Draco se apresuro y la jalÃ³ de la tÃºnica - Â¡SuÃ©ltame! â€" Kian se volteo y tomando su varita pronunciÃ³ â€" Crucio â€" sÃºbitamente un horrible dolor traspasÃ³ a Draco, era una maldiciÃ³n incluso mas fuerte que las que su padre le habÃ­a lanzado para castigarlo.  
  
Se levantÃ³ jadeando â€" Â¿Co..como pudiste? -, ella lo mirÃ³ con autosuficiencia - Â¿QuÃ©, la maldiciÃ³n? â€" Si â€" DespuÃ©s de un poco de prÃ¡ctica es muy fÃ¡cil, ademÃ¡s la que te lancÃ© apenas y tenÃ­a fuerza; no pude haberte lastimado seriamente, no quiero que me expulsen -.  
  
Â¿Apenas tenÃ­a fuerza? â€" Draco no podÃ­a creerlo, simplemente no era posible, - Al parecer tengo razÃ³n, estas sordo â€" lo miro divertida por su reacciÃ³n - Bueno suficiente tiempo he perdido contigo; me voy, a propÃ³sito gusto en haberte..... maldecido â€" y se fue con una pequeÃ±a sonrisa.  
  
Draco saliÃ³ de la biblioteca, habÃ­a perdido demasiado tiempo y clases tambiÃ©n; ya era la hora de comer, gracias al cielo ese dÃ­a no tenÃ­a pociones, sabÃ­a que Snape lo habrÃ­a reprendido a pesar de saber que era su favorito. Cuando llego al Gran Comedor buscÃ³ con la mirada a la chica Majere, debÃ­a de ser inconfundible pues tenÃ­a el cabello blanco ; y si, la encontrÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente en la mesa ....... Gryffindor.  
  
De pronto se sintiÃ³ realmente estÃºpido; Â¡Una Gryffindor! Las personas de esta casa estaban adquiriendo mucha fuerza, con ella ya eran tres los que lo habÃ­an logrado superar...... y para colmo ella lo habÃ­a hecho en lo que consideraba su especialidad: las artes obscuras.  
  
Crabe y Goyle se le acercaron lentamente, - Draco, Â¿DÃ³nde estabas?, te estuvimos buscando y ... - Â¡Silencio!, a ustedes que mÃ¡s les da -, - Yo los mandÃ© a buscarlo seÃ±or Malfoy â€" le contestÃ³ una voz frÃ­a y molesta - Al parecer olvidÃ³ nuestra cita â€" Draco volteÃ³ y mirÃ³ muy apenado a Snape â€" Eh... seÃ±or.... yo -, no sabÃ­a que excusa podÃ­a darle â€" AquÃ­ no, no quiero dejarlo en ridÃ­culo â€" dijo en un susurro â€" Gracias â€" realmente estaba agradecido, podÃ­a sentir que se comenzaba a sonrojar, - DespuÃ©s de la comida, y esta vez no podrÃ¡ escapar, - No seÃ±or.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Notas: bueno, realmente este capÃ­tulo no me gustÃ³ en lo absoluto, pero no querÃ­a adelantarme a la plÃ¡tica de Sevvy, digamos que es un descanso del ambiente triste ok?  
  
Gracias por los reviews. 


	4. Ayuda

Capitulo 4.  
  
Ayuda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco sabÃ­a que ya era la hora....... la hora de hablar con Snape, hubiera dado lo que fuera para evitar este momento.  
  
Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, tratando de atrasar lo inevitable. Era extraÃ±o.... ni siquiera sabÃ­a porque no querÃ­a hablar con Snape; lo Ãºnico de lo que estaba seguro es que se encontraba muy nervioso y no le gustaba esa sensaciÃ³n.  
  
Era la misma sensaciÃ³n que sentÃ­a cuando su padre le pedÃ­a cuentas acerca de su desempeÃ±o en Hogwarts; la vergÃ¼enza de decir que una sangre sucia lo habÃ­a superado en calificaciones, admitir que aÃºn no habÃ­a podido vencer a Potter en quidditch. SabÃ­a que seria castigado por ello, pero recordÃ³ que Snape no era su padre, solo era un maestro y no podÃ­a lastimarlo; no a Ã©l.  
  
TocÃ³ a la puerta del despacho, una frÃ­a voz le contestÃ³ â€" Adelante -, entrÃ³ y con un suspiro de resignaciÃ³n decidiÃ³ enfrentar lo que viniera; fuera lo que fuera, -Ya estoy aquÃ­ seÃ±or â€" dijo con un hilo de voz â€" Bien Malfoy, me alegro de que seas puntual â€" dijo Snape mientras le acercaba un fÃ³lder con un montÃ³n de hojas â€" Ehh, si Â¿QuÃ© es esto seÃ±or? â€" preguntÃ³ con un tono de duda.  
  
Pues que va a ser, son los mejores abogados que pude encontrar; no querrÃ¡s que tu padre se fugue de Azkaban Â¿O si? â€" esto ultimo lo dijo con un matiz de complicidad, o al menos eso le pareciÃ³ a Draco â€" Â¡Por supuesto que no!, Es solo que.... yo... no estoy muy seguro de querer sacar a mi padre de ahÃ­ â€" contestÃ³, se sentÃ­a culpable solo de tener ese pensamiento.  
  
Mmm.... ya veo â€" al parecer Snape esperaba esta respuesta, pues no parecÃ­a sorprendido -. Bueno, cuando se decida que es lo que va a hacer no dude en comunicÃ¡rmelo; tal vez pueda ayudarle â€" realmente se habÃ­a sentido un poco decepcionado.  
  
Puede retirarse â€" Snape tomÃ³ de nuevo todas las hojas y cuando iba a guardarlas de nuevo en un cajÃ³n, Draco despuÃ©s de meditarlo un momento preguntÃ³ â€" Err... Â¿Puedo llevÃ¡rmelas? â€" Snape lo mirÃ³ interrogante â€" Es que.. bueno tal vez contrate a alguno despuÃ©s de todo -. Un brillo chispeante saliÃ³ de los ojos de Snape y le tendiÃ³ las hojas.  
  
Draco ya se iba, aliviado de ese lugar cuando justamente iba a cruzar el umbral Snape le dijo â€" Por cierto, maÃ±ana lo quiero aquÃ­ a la misma hora para su castigo â€" en ese momento Draco se parÃ³ en seco - Â¿Castigo? â€" preguntÃ³ con voz incrÃ©dula, - Â¿QuÃ© acaso esperaba que despuÃ©s de haber pasado el dÃ­a libre no tendrÃ­a trabajo extra? â€" una pequeÃ±a nota de sarcasmo iba implÃ­cita en esa respuesta.  
  
Pero... â€" la voz de Draco comenzaba a sonar molesta â€" Nada de replicas Malfoy, y espero que se ponga al corriente en su trabajo.  
  
DespuÃ©s de esto ultimo Draco saliÃ³ y se dirigiÃ³ a la sala comÃºn; tenÃ­a que pensar y comenzar a pasar el trabajo del dÃ­a.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Notas: mmm no fue tan malo, por cierto hablando de el capitulo anterior, les gustÃ³ Kian?? Porque aun no se si incluirla de lleno en la historia o solo dejarla allÃ­ botada.  
  
Y si quieren saber que paso con Narcisa.... muy pronto lo sabrÃ¡n.  
  
Gracias por los reviews...........  
  
Y si me inspire en el super â€" super maestro favorito de todos (que no es de HP) el grandioso Raistlin!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Asesinato en Azkaban

Capitulo 5.  
  
Odio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Narcisa se encontraba en es lugar, rodeada de personas que se encontraban en su propio mundo. Esto le era muy útil, ya que podía dedicarse a pensar sin necesidad de tener elfos domésticos preguntándole constantemente que era lo que ella deseaba, o amigas hipócritas tratando de sonar amistosas; cuando ella sabía que secretamente la odiaban, igual que ella las consideraba insoportables.  
  
Pero en su vida todo dependía de las apariencias, gracias a su "adorado" esposo; decidió ir a darle una "grata" visita. Una que no olvidaría jamás.  
  
Ese día solo a los que parecían progresar los sacarían de su encierro, ellos tenían la oportunidad de reintegrarse a la sociedad y entre ese grupo estaba Narcisa. Había tenido que fingir que sabía que su supuesto hijo estaba muerto y que nunca volvería.  
  
Había sido relativamente fácil; ella siempre había sido buena actriz .... además tantos años de practica no habían sido en vano, la habían convertido en una profesional. Cuando salieron, logró colarse y alejarse de el grupo, lo bueno es que nadie al parecer se había enterado de que ella estaba internada en San Mungo. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a el puerto donde se encontraba el trasbordador que llevaba a los visitantes a Azkaban.  
  
Cuando entró en el vestíbulo dirigió una mirada de asco al lugar. Gracias al cielo no estaría allí por mucho tiempo, caminó lentamente a las celdas y mientras caminaba los reos le lanzaban miradas suplicantes; pero ella trataba de ignorarlos.  
  
Finalmente llegó a la celda de Lucius, él aún no había sucumbido a la tristeza ni a la desesperación; estaba erguido, desafiante y en actitud pensativa.  
  
De pronto sintió una sensación de miedo que la invadía, pero se sobrepuso inmediatamente, no volvería a ser la misma mujer asustada. Después de todo ella tenía más poder que él y aún no se había descubierto.  
  
Lucius – pronunció lentamente el nombre, él se giró completamente y le dirigió una mirada fría. -¿Qué haces aquí? – se acercó lentamente a ella, -Necesito hablar contigo – esto último lo pronunció con dureza.  
  
Bien, habla entonces – Narcisa lo miró confundida - ¿Aquí? – Lucius la vio como si fuera una estúpida – Pues claro que aquí, ¿Esperabas que trajeran bocadillos y té? – dijo sarcásticamente - ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero esperaba que como mínimo nos dejaran hablar en otro cuarto y deja de hablarme así, no soy tonta – respondió enojada.  
  
Eso ya lo sé – Lucius estaba enfadándose - ¿Y bien, que es lo que querías decirme? – Narcisa meditó un poco las palabras – Quería hablarte sobre Draco – bajó la mirada, parecía apenada – ¿No ha estado llevando las cosas bien? – su voz sonaba peligrosa y amenazadora -, Nno, no es eso – Narcisa se entristecía -, ¿Entonces? – estaba dominándola de nuevo con la voz - ¡ Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de internarme en San Mungo! – explotó Narcisa - ¿ Solo eso? Pensé que era algo realmente grave - .  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con sólo eso? – ahora apretaba la varita, la tenía escondida en medio de su túnica – Nada, solo que Draco adelantó los planes antes de lo previsto – ahora Lucius le daba la espalda - ¿Planes? -.  
  
Si, planes ¿No pensarías que me quedaría contigo para siempre, o si? – ahora estaba haciéndola sentir como basura, realmente disfrutaba esto, Narcisa comenzó a temblar de la ira; tratarla así, como se atrevía, pero lo pagaría, ella lo haría pagar. – Eres un...... un ....... – su voz delataba rabia – ¿Un que? – ahora la miraba, desafiante - ¡Avada Kedavra! – una luz verde salió de la varita y Lucius se desplomó, muerto.  
  
En ese momento Narcisa pareció recobrar la postura, y miró horrorizada el cadáver. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí; pálida y tambaleante. Ni siquiera supo como fue que regresó justo a tiempo antes de que descubrieran su ausencia.  
  
Permaneció callada todo el trayecto de regreso a San Mungo, pero a nadie pareció importarle.  
  
Al día siguiente Draco recibió un sobre negro; notificándole sobre la muerte de su padre, presumiblemente por los dementores.  
  
Cuando la leyó de inmediato salió corriendo, necesitaba saber realmente que había pasado y para eso debía ponerse en contacto con algún mortífago.  
  
Kian lo miró de reojo, preguntándose que era lo que decía la carta.  
  
*****************************  
  
Notas: Jaaaaa, la venganza de Narcisa. Lo siento por Lucius, pero realmente se lo merecía.  
  
Gracias por los reviews 


	6. Ella de nuevo.

CapÃ­tulo 6.  
  
Clases extras.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco entro apresuradamente a un salÃ³n vacÃ­o; el primero que encontrÃ³ y de la nada encendiÃ³ un fuego, necesitaba hablar con alguien.  
  
Pronuncio el primer nombre que le vino a la mente; - Wormtail - de repente se encontraba ahÃ­ la cabeza del sirviente de Voldemort.  
  
Ah, joven Malfoy Â¿QuÃ© desea? â€" lo miraba inquisitivamente con sus ojillos de roedor, - Necesito saber que fue lo que le paso a mi padre â€" Draco lucÃ­a bastante agitado â€" Pues, esta muerto Â¿ QuÃ© acaso no recibiÃ³ una carta? â€" los ojos de Pettigrew destilaban un brillo de malicia â€".  
  
AsÃ­ que es verdad, realmente esta muerto â€" Draco hablaba para si mismo en voz baja, - Si quiere saber lo que pasÃ³, lo verÃ© en el callejÃ³n Knocturn el fin de semana- ahora parecÃ­a un poco apenado por la situaciÃ³n.  
  
Yo... esta bien lo verÃ© allÃ­ â€" despuÃ©s de esto el fuego se apagÃ³ y Draco quedÃ³ sumido en la oscuridad.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Intento controlarse, hoy tendrÃ­a su castigo y era mejor que Snape no lo viera en ese estado.  
  
Entro en el aula, esperando verlo ahÃ­, pero no habÃ­a nadie. â€" Probablemente aun no ha terminado la hora de comer - pensÃ³ en voz alta, - Vaya seÃ±or Malfoy, intenta mejorar su puntualidad, me alegro â€" Snape habÃ­a entrado exactamente despuÃ©s de Ã©l.  
  
Si, vine por mi castigo... - aÃºn sonaba triste â€" Esta bien, la falta que cometiÃ³ no fue tan grande asÃ­ que solo tendrÃ¡ que lavar los calderos â€" Draco vio el montÃ³n de calderos, pero pensÃ³ que serÃ­a mejor eso a que lo pusieran a hacer otra cosa tal vez mas humillante.  
  
Profesor ya estoy aquÃ­ - una voz femenina interrumpiÃ³ la escena, Draco volteo para ver quien era y descubriÃ³ con cierta sorpresa que era la chica que lo habÃ­a maldecido hace unos dÃ­as â€" Bien seÃ±orita Majere, la lecciÃ³n de hoy serÃ¡ escrita, tengo un asunto que atender asÃ­ que solo resuelva los ejercicios y espÃ©reme a que vuelva â€" Entendido seÃ±or.  
  
Snape se fue, dejando un libro algo grueso sobre una mesa, - Â¿Tomas clases extra?- pregunto Draco un poco extraÃ±ado â€" mientras Kian sacaba sus cosas â€" Si â€", no podÃ­a encontrar su pluma - Â¿QuÃ© acaso no eres buena en pociones? â€" pregunto burlonamente Draco - Â¿Y quiÃ©n te dijo que son clases de pociones? â€" respondiÃ³ desafiante.  
  
Pues es muy obvio, quiero decir si tomas clases con Snape... â€" Draco estaba confundido â€" El que tome clases con Ã©l no significa que sean forzosamente de pociones â€" su voz sonaba dura â€" Â¿De que entonces si no? â€" ahora miraba con mas atenciÃ³n el libro â€" De defensa.  
  
Â¿Defensa? â€" eso era aÃºn mÃ¡s raro - Si defensa, las tomo desde segundo â€" Â¿Y por quÃ©? â€" Bueno no creerÃ¡s que con las clases que dio Lockhart me quede muy satisfecha, Â¿QuÃ© se supone que harÃ­a en caso de encontrarme con una banshee por ejemplo? Â¿Llegar y plantarme para decirle el color favorito del profesor es el lila? Eso servirÃ­a solo para darle un ataque de risa y dudo mucho que con eso me deje en paz -.  
  
ViÃ©ndolo desde ese punto tienes razÃ³n - convino Draco â€" Pues claro ademÃ¡s Snape sabe muchas cosas Ãºtiles, por algo debe querer el puesto. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Yo... tambiÃ©n â€" Draco medito un momento Â¿Desde cuando hablaba con los Gryffindor? Y mÃ¡s aÃºn darle la razÃ³n a una que lo habÃ­a vencido...  
  
Kian saco una grabadora y la puso junto de sÃ­ â€" Oye, Â¿te molesta si pongo algo de mÃºsica? â€" Draco se volteo - Â¿MÃºsica, con esa cosa ? â€" Si, para eso sirve, ademÃ¡s me ayuda a concentrarme â€" Nno, no me molesta.  
  
Puso un disco y las notas comenzaron a salir. Era una canciÃ³n lenta y bastante bonita, algo triste; concordaba perfectamente con el Ã¡nimo de Draco en esos momentos.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Notas: gracias por los reviews!!!!  
  
Cierto que ya tenÃ­a esta historia bastante olvidada... lo siento. Pero me saliÃ³ inspiraciÃ³n de pronto y comencÃ© otra; aunque en este momento estoy en coma creativo asÃ­ que comprenderÃ© si no les gusta este cap.  
  
AÃºn asÃ­ review!!!! 


	7. Música.

MÃºsica.  
  
  
  
  
  
La melodÃ­a llenaba el salon.  
  
Pasaron lo s minutos, y solo se podÃ­a escuchar la mÃºsica; nada mÃ¡s.  
  
La canciÃ³n terminÃ³ y sobrevino el silencio.  
  
De pronto el silencio se vio roto; la varita de Draco habÃ­a caido al suelo, pero el ni siquiera pareciÃ³ notarlo y siguiÃ³ lavando.  
  
Inesperadamente Draco dejÃ³ de lavar. Se arrodillÃ³ para levantar su varita, pero no se levantÃ³.  
  
Estaba inmÃ³vil, arrodillado.  
  
Kian suspirÃ³, habÃ­a terminado su trabajo; solo le quedaba esperar al Profesor Snape.  
  
Contemplo las estanterÃ­as y se dirigÃ­a a examinar los frascos cuando recordÃ³ que ese dÃ­a no estaba sola...  
  
VolteÃ³ la vista hacia donde se encontraba Draco, pero no estaba. Se acercÃ³ extraÃ±ada y lo vio, tenÃ­a una actitud derrotada.  
  
Se acerco a Ã©l lentamente por detrÃ¡s, y se arrodillÃ³ junto a Ã©l.  
  
-Â¿Estas bien?- preguntÃ³ preocupada.  
  
-Â¿Te parece que estoy bien?- contestÃ³ en un susurro.  
  
-No te conozco muy bien por eso pregunto... â€" su voz tenÃ­a un toque comprensivo.  
  
-Lo siento es que... es que...- la barbilla de Draco comenzÃ³ a temblar.  
  
-Tranquilo, si no quieres decirme es tu decisiÃ³n- le apartÃ³ el cabello de los ojos.  
  
-Mi... mi padre muriÃ³- comenzaban a formarse lÃ¡grimas, pero parpadeo furiosamente; no podÃ­a llorar.  
  
-Comprendo, yo tampoco tengo padre, pero supongo que tu estarÃ­as muy unido al tuyo...- trataba de calmarlo.  
  
-Â¿Unido? No lo creo- contestÃ³ con amargura.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© lo dices?- estaba perpleja.  
  
-Sabia que mi padre estarÃ­a allÃ­ para protegerme... si no con cariÃ±o al menos como obligaciÃ³n, pero ahora... ahora no hay nadie... estoy solo, completamente solo y me siento miserable- se le quebrÃ³ la voz.  
  
-Ya veo- ella jamÃ¡s habÃ­a pensado que eso le pudiera pasar a alguien, pero de pronto recordÃ³; si podÃ­a pasar y a las personas menos pensadas.  
  
-Soy tan ruin que incluso mande a mi propia madre a un sanatorio- Draco soltÃ³ una pequeÃ±a risita. - Todos me odian, en verdad no tengo ninguna razÃ³n para vivir a no sea para preservar el apellido Malfoy... pero eso tan solo es una palabra... una miserable palabra que causa demasiadas desgracias- su labio temblaba.  
  
-Yo... yo no creo que seas ruin, y tampoco te odio... a decir verdad me agradas- Kian bajÃ³ la vista, avergonzada.  
  
Draco la mirÃ³ â€"Â¿D... de verdad?-  
  
-Si- contestÃ³ en voz baja, y le pasÃ³ el brazo por la espalda.  
  
Draco la abrazÃ³ con fuerza y comenzÃ³ a llorar.  
  
Kian se sorprendiÃ³, pero le devolviÃ³ el abrazo.  
  
En ese momento entrÃ³ el Profesor Snape, girÃ³ la vista hacia todos lados, pero no viÃ³ a ninguno de los dos. Pero en su inspecciÃ³n pudo ver que la mochila de Kian seguÃ­a allÃ­.  
  
AsÃ­ que no podÃ­a haberse marchado.  
  
RÃ¡pidamente su mente se dirigiÃ³ al compartimento donde estaban los componentes mas peligrosos para pociones, la ultima vez la encontro revisando los frascos.  
  
Molesto se dirigiÃ³ hacia alli, pero de reojo pudo ver que habÃ­a alguien en el piso.  
  
Se acercÃ³ un poco y viÃ³ que eran ellos dos.  
  
En sus labios se dibujÃ³ un esbozo de sonrisa, sus dos alumnos preferidos al parecer se estaban comenzando a llevar bien.  
  
Era una lastima que Kian estuviera en Gryffindor, tenÃ­a mucho futuro; ademÃ¡s que parecia poseer espÃ­ritu de Slytherin.  
  
Snape se retirÃ³ en silencio, les darÃ­a unos minutos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Genial... me ataca el sentimentalismo.  
  
En fin... les prometo que no toda la historia va a seguir asÃ­, este es solo el pretexto para juntar a este par.  
  
Gracias por los reviews. 


	8. Sangresucia.

Una sangresucia.  
  
  
  
  
  
- Yo... â€" Draco se soltÃ³ del abrazo lentamente  
  
- Â¿Ya estas mejor? â€" pronuncio Kian en voz baja mientras se separaba.  
  
- Si, querÃ­a darte las gracias â€" Draco se sonrojÃ³; jamÃ¡s le habÃ­a ocurrido esto antes, todo lo que le pasaba lo soportaba en silencio, o si no molestaba a Potter para descargarse.  
  
- No hay de que, a veces necesitamos de alguien que nos escuche... â€" le dedicaba un sonrisa bastante franca.  
  
- Si, supongo que si â€" comenzÃ³ a secarse las lÃ¡grimas con el borde de la tÃºnica.  
  
- Â¡Oh, vamos te vas a ensuciar la tÃºnica! â€" Kian le tomo el brazo y lo bajÃ³ â€" Accio paÃ±uelo â€" un paÃ±uelo saliÃ³ de su mochila y se fue volando en su direcciÃ³n â€" Toma â€" le dijo mientras le tendÃ­a el paÃ±uelo; que era de una tela muy fina, negro y con unas iniciales doradas en una de las esquinas.  
  
- No, no puedo aceptarlo, - Draco se veÃ­a un tanto apenado por la situaciÃ³n â€" Mmm entonces tendrÃ© que limpiarte yo â€" extendiÃ³ su mano y comenzÃ³ a limpiar las lÃ¡grimas con suavidad; como si fuera un bebÃ©.  
  
Draco la miraba desconcertado, nadie lo habÃ­a tratado asÃ­, ni siquiera su madre cuando era pequeÃ±o.  
  
- Listo â€" dijo con una sonrisa y comenzÃ³ a doblar el paÃ±uelo. â€" Supongo que tendremos que levantarnos del suelo, el profesor Snape no tardara en llegar... â€" despuÃ©s de pronunciar esto ultimo se levantÃ³ y se dirigiÃ³ a su mesa.  
  
Justo apenas cuando se hubo sentado de nuevo Snape entrÃ³ en el aula.  
  
-Bien ya regresÃ©, espero que sus trabajos ya estÃ©n terminados â€" su voz no se notaba tan frÃ­a como antes; lo que habÃ­a presenciado hace unos momentos lo habÃ­an dejado pensando.  
  
- Por supuesto que si â€" contestÃ³ Kian entregÃ¡ndole el trabajo, y mirando de reojo a Draco; realmente parecÃ­a estar bien.  
  
- Vaya seÃ±orita Majere, creo que le quiere hacer la competencia a Granger Â¿o me equivoco? â€" dijo Snape mientras hojeaba el libro.  
  
En ese momento hubo un estallido el aula - Â¡JamÃ¡s pensÃ© que usted me hiciera esto a mi! Â¡Yo vine aquÃ­ a recibir clases extra no insultos! â€" Kian gritaba y se ponÃ­a cada vez mas roja.  
  
- Â¿PerdÃ³n Majere, que es exactamente lo que quiere decir? â€" la voz de Snape se tornaba peligrosa.  
  
- Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo... cÃ³mo se atreve a compararme con esa...?! â€" Kian temblaba de la rabia, - Â¡Â¿ Con esa sangresucia?!  
  
- Recuerde sus modales... â€" Snape pareciÃ³ comprender, - Â¡Â¿QuÃ© cuide mis modales?! Â¡Solo estoy llamÃ¡ndola por lo que es! â€" Draco miraba la escena sorprendido, Â¿CÃ³mo era posible que aquella chica que lo habÃ­a consolado unos momentos antes pudiera mostrarse tan agresiva?  
  
- Esta bien... tranquila, no volverÃ© a hacer eso; es solo que supuse que como Granger es de su casa y todos la elogian... â€" Snape trataba de apaciguar el arranque de furia de la chica.  
  
- Todos no... yo soy diferente, no solo porque vaya bien en calificaciones voy a ponerle una estatua en su honor â€" Kian habÃ­a recuperado su color y sus ojos dorados ya no destilaban ira.  
  
- Comprendo, bien creo que se hace tarde; serÃ¡ mejor que se retire ya... â€" el profesor Snape tratÃ³ de reprimir una pequeÃ±a sonrisa, ella definitivamente tendrÃ­a que estar en Slytherin.  
  
- Usted tambiÃ©n vÃ¡yase ya seÃ±or Malfoy, espero que haya aprendido la lecciÃ³n... â€" Draco saliÃ³ de su ensimismamiento â€" Si, seÃ±or tenga por seguro que no lo volverÃ© a hacer â€" sonaba como un niÃ±o regaÃ±ado.  
  
SaliÃ³ al pasillo y buscÃ³ con la mirada a Kian; que se alejaba rÃ¡pidamente en direcciÃ³n a la torre de astronomÃ­a.  
  
TenÃ­a que hablar con ella, jamÃ¡s pensÃ³ que una Gryffindor pudiera ser tal vez... y solo tal vez alguien con quien contar, despuÃ©s de haberlo apoyado y mostrarse tan abiertamente en contra de la sabelotodo; su mente habÃ­a formulado esa idea.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
notas: ya se, un mini cap pero no es mi culpa... Â¡De verdad! He estado muy ocupada tratando de inspirarme en mi otro fic que no he tenido tiempo suficiente para continuar con este...  
  
Gracias por los reviews. 


End file.
